This application claims priority from and incorporates by reference the subject matter of European Patent Application 00810852.4 filed Sep. 19, 2000.
The invention concerns a lifting and closing device for a beverage bottle.
Such lifting and closing devices permit repeated opening and closing of beverage bottles with ease.
Several devices are known with which, after initial opening, beverage bottles can again be temporarily closed. There are products with which bottles can be clamped and lifted with a part similar to a handle. In addition, covers for beverage bottles are known which however do not allow simultaneous use.
The object of the invention is to develop a lifting and closing device for a beverage bottle which enables a pleasant lifting, guiding and use of the bottle.
The lifting and closing device for beverage bottles in accordance with the invention comprises a stopper made of elastic material, a clamping mechanism for automatically clamping the stopper closed, a handle, and a trigger integrated into the handle for actuating the clamping mechanism for temporary opening of the stopper. Preferably, the clamping mechanism has two clamp jaws moveable relative to one another the opening and closing movement of which is coupled with the movement of the trigger so that actuating the trigger leads to a movement of the clamp jaws running orthogonal to its direction of movement. Optionally, a cover is foreseen so that the bottle is no longer directly visible.
In the following, an embodiment of the invention is explained in more detail based on the drawing.